Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic
---- Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (電氷結滅竜魔法, Inaduma Hyouketsu Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Dual element Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the elements of Ice and that of Lightning to create a deadly combo capable of devastating large groups of opponents at once. It is known as an offensive slayer magic, the majority of its spells focused on causing damage to the opponent and moving the user one step closer to victory. Like may dual element magics, the two can combine. However, they do not create a new element, instead allowing one to make up for the other as the two create a form of "Cold Lightning", lightning reaching temperatures as low as -196 degrees Celsius and thus allowing for Flash Freezing to occur in targets. This particular slayer magic was learned by Rin Hakuryū after she implanted two Dragon Slayer lacrima into herself in hopes of attaining great power. Like all Dragon Slayer Magic, this form allows users to fight, defeat, and even kill dragons. Overview Flash Frost Dragon Slayer magic is a form of Lost Caster Magic and Slayer Magic utilized by Dragon slayers, a group of wizards who have gained the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic which was gifted to humans hundreds of years ago by during the Dragon Civil war, changing the bodies and magic of the users into something resembling the creatures who taught them their newly attained magic and gave them the ability to fight, defeat, and even kill dragons who are greatly resistant to any other form of magic. This particular form of Dragon slayer magic is a rare Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic which is a type of dragon slayer magic normally only utilized by third generation dragon slayers. It should be noted that two other generations follow this one, the first generation which is made up of those who were taught directly by the dragons themselves. The second generation consists of those who have gained the power of dragon slayer magic via the implantation of Dragon Slayer lacrima into their body. The third generation mentioned above is made up of those who have both been taught by a dragon as well as had a lacrima implanted into themselves. This generation is where most Dual element dragon slayers come from as they often implant a lacrima of a different element into themselves to obtain this second element. However, research as shown the same effect can be gained via the implantation of two Dragon slayer lacrima into the body, this process being what led to Rin obtaining her Dual element Magic. Flash Frost Dragon Slayer magic is one of these dual second-generation magics which utilize the elements of Lightning and Ice to create devastating attacks and combos capable of destroying large numbers of enemies at once. It is a destructive magic with very few, if any, supportive capabilities. Like all slayer magics, the user undergoes bodily changes during the process of learning the magic. To what extend depends on the varies depending on the person and on the type of dragon slayer magic being learned. Sometimes the abilites are incredibly useful to the user in and outside of battle while some are not so much. The passive abilities that come from this particular Dragon Slayer magic is that of cold skin as a result of the ice element, the user radiating a cold aura no matter where they go with no ability to turn it off. This often leads to users going out of their way to avoid skin on skin contact with others and can even cause them harm as they are unable to feel anything less that dangerously hot temperatures which often leads to accidental burns whenever cooking or things of the like. However, one good thing comes from this ability, users are unable to freeze to death, easily surviving in the harshest of blizzards with minimal effort as they lack the need for warmth. Thankfully for users of this magic, the second elemental passive ability is much more useful. Utilizing their ability to control electricity, users can enhance their nerve endings to improve reflexes and motor function exponentially, seeming to teleport across the battlefield at speeds the unenhanced human eye is unable to follow making them lethal opponent to face head on. The second passive ability granted by this element is that of static detection, allowing users to sense and detect the slight electrical signal given off by all living creatures, making it all but impossible to sneak up or hide from users of this form of Dragon Slayer magic when within their range. It also tends to make users hard to hit, users being able to sense electrical impulses moving through the bodies of their targets before they move, allowing them time to dodge with their increased speed. The third and final passive ability granted to lightning dragon slayers is the ability to utilize electromagnetism, an ability to take control of objects by releasing an electrical field around themselves which attracts scrap metal and other metallic particles to them by keeping said electrical field opposite that of the object they wish to attract which can even allow them to defy gravity in some cases by allowing them to stick to walls and ceilings. While elemental abilities are granted to all slayers, there are a few that come no matter which element the user masters. These passive abilities come as a result of their draconic bodies, granting them a host of different abilities. Users possess enhanced vision, their eyes being able to sense and detect heat similar to that of lizards which allows them to see in thermal vision, also having access to night vision which can be deactivated at any time. Users may also focus on objects, their pupils becoming snake-like as they squeeze or stretch out their lenses manually. During the process of learning the magic, users will also develop and entirely new organ similar to a lizard's Jacobson's organ, an auxiliary olfactory organ that allows the user to detect pheromones in the air. The ice utilized by these slayers is far different from that utilized by other forms of ice based magic such as Ice-Make and Ice Magic, reaching temperatures as low as -196 degrees Celsius, instantly freezing water on contact and causing frostbite within only a few seconds of contact with the ice created by these slayers making even taking small hits dangerous and larger attacks downright deadly. However, users can control the temperature of their ice, bringing it all the way to a much more tolerable 0 degrees Celsius. Users can pull ice from many locations, manipulating pre-existing ice, freezing water, or pulling water from the air itself to create attacks when no other water or ice is available. As this is a dual element dragon slayer magic, ice is not the only element that Rin can create and manipulate, users of Flash Frost Dragon Slayer Magic also having the ability to utilize lightning and other forms of electricity to however they please, creating it from the electricity in the air or from electrical products and outlets, making them incredibly dangerous in the modern age where electricity is abundant, more so than at any other point in history. Lightning utilized by these users can reach up to 20,000 degrees Celsius and striking with speeds upwards of 299,800 Kilometers per second, making dodging strikes difficult to those without enhanced reflexes, hits certainly being deadly, being able to stop the heart with a single strike. Lightning may also start fires in dry areas, causing sudden and powerful explosions as objects are suddenly heated beyond their flash points. Like with fire slayers and others of the like, users can add different attributes to their magic, giving them a blunt or cutting effect to slice or bludgeon opponents. While both are devastating alone, they become utterly terrifying when brought together to create what is referred to as cold lightning. When utilizing cold lightning the electricity will change from its regular yellow color to blue and take on different attributes. Rather than the heat regularly generated by the lightning, it will have a cold effect, freezing objects it strikes and making up for the sluggishness of ice by itself. As this magic utilizes both Ice and Lightning, it should be noted by users that it is incredibly effective against Water and Metal-based Magics. Like all slayers, Flash Frost Dragon Slayers are immune to their own element, not only having complete and utter control over them but also being able to consume those elements to heal and regain magical power as the elements are converted into magical energy after consumption. Users can consume these in two different ways, inhaling them into the mouth or eating them regularly. While one way or the other may be easier depending on the element the slayer consumes, either is possible, though, it should be noted that inhaling the element is known to produce faster results as it is almost instantly turned into magical energy to be utilized by the user. However, as elements tend to have a taste, some enjoying savoring the taste and consuming them slowly but in battle it is always considered best to ignore the age-old rule of chewing one's food and simply swallow it whole. It should be noted however, that Dragon Slayers cannot consume elements created from their own magic, users of this magic being unable to eat ice or lightning created by their own magic. Doing this often makes the user gravely sick to the point of puking and often does far more harm than good which is why such a thing should never be attempted. Trivia Permission to make this magic was given by Per Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Ice Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic